No Bad Humans Here
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ditto's cousin Splix visits and with the help of two aliens and four girls, Splix overcomes his fear of humans. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, and Splix, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

" **Splix" is a play on the word "Splixson", which is Ditto's species. I only own Rachel and Sasha. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

 **Some spoilers for my story "Appearance Is Not Always What It Seems".**

* * *

 **No Bad Humans Here**

Ditto was watching the driveway eagerly, a huge smile on his face. Rachel noticed him and smiled. "Ditto, it's going to seem like longer that way," she said gently.

"But I don't want to miss him when he comes," said Ditto excitedly, making her chuckle as she hugged him.

"I understand," she said with a smile. "Sasha and I would often do the same when our father would be coming home from work or a long trip. We wanted to make sure he got the best greeting every time."

Ditto smiled as he knew Rachel didn't share too many stories like that about her and Sasha's father, but from the few stories the sisters had told the aliens, the girls had been very close to their adoptive father, who they considered to be their real father. Ditto suddenly saw his cousin, Splix, coming. "He's here!" he cried out happily and ran to the door, making Rachel laugh again as she opened the door and an alien that looked exactly like Ditto came in.

"Hi, Ditto!" said Splix as he embraced his cousin and gave him a book.

"Splix!" Ditto said happily, accepting the gift, which he saw was a book about intergalactic rocks, one of his favorite subjects. "Welcome to the Grant Mansion."

Splix suddenly looked fearful. "Ditto, are there…humans here?" he asked.

"Yes," answered his cousin. "Quite a few humans."

"You…live with humans?" Splix now looked very frightened.

Rachel heard the fear in his voice and kneeled down beside them. "Hello," she said pleasantly.

Splix jumped and looked at her and screamed. "Ditto, run!" he cried out as he ran away, his small face looking absolutely terrified as he ran into three other girls and continued screaming loudly.

"What on Earth?" Sasha asked.

"What's he so afraid of?" asked Cassie.

Ditto looked a bit sad. "Um…Splix is terrified of…humans," he said hesitantly.

"Well, that explains his reaction," said Rachel. "We better find him."

* * *

Splix was looking to get out of the Mansion when he suddenly rammed into Whampire. "Whoa!" said the Vladat, taken by surprise. "Ditto? What's wrong?"

Terrified green eyes met the Vladat's own eyes and Splix screamed again. "Monster!" he cried out and ran, recognizing Whampire as a Vladat. Now, on the Splixson's homeworld, the elders, who had been terrorized for a long time by Lord Transyl, passed down stories of the monster Vladat to the younger ones, saying he would take them away if they ever ran into him. Well, for that reason, Splixsons made sure to never cross paths with any Vladat.

Whampire took off after the Splixson after realizing it wasn't Ditto and chased the smaller alien into Frankenstrike's lab. The scientist alien was so startled by the small alien's appearance that he accidently spilled some light blue liquid from a beaker in his hand onto Splix. Now extremely terrified, the alien tried to make duplicates of himself, but found he couldn't. "What's going on?" he asked in a frightened voice.

Frankenstrike looked worried. "That was a formula to make an alien lose his powers temporarily," he said. "According to the tests, this formula will render an alien's powers useless for three hours."

Reaching the level of absolute terror, Splix turned around only to run into Whampire, who instantly caught him and carried him over to one of the medical berths and pinned the small alien down. Too scared to struggle, Splix began shaking hard and Frankenstrike noticed how close Splix was to fainting. Just then, Rachel, Sasha, Gena, and Cassie came in.

Splix turned his head towards them and let out another scream that was so loud that the four girls winced and covered their ears while Whampire clapped one hand over Splix's mouth to make him stop screaming. Splix was really afraid and saw Frankenstrike come over.

"Why are you so afraid of Whampire and the girls? They won't hurt you," he said gently.

The trapped alien didn't say anything for a moment and Rachel came over. "Splix?" she asked gently.

Whampire gently removed his hand from Splix's mouth to allow him to speak, which the small alien did so in a shaky voice. "Vladats…are the…monsters my kind…are afraid of," he said. "They take us away and hurt us."

Whampire, recognizing the old story, shook his head. "That old story isn't true," he said gently.

A bit surprised, but still scared, Splix looked at the four girls. "You don't have…saw blades hidden in your arms…do you?" he asked, his voice still shaky.

The four girls looked confusedly at each other and at him and Frankenstrike shook his head. "No, they don't," he said. "They wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"But…I've seen the things humans do to aliens like me," said Splix fearfully.

Understanding a bit more now, Rachel walked up to the berth and looked at Splix. "Not all humans are cruel," she said. "We don't hurt anybody like that."

He didn't look convinced, which she noticed and smiled. "Although, there's one kind of torture that me, my sisters, and my niece often do to the others," she finished with a grin.

Splix immediately began struggling when he heard that, but Whampire, who caught on to Rachel's train of thought, pinned him down again. "Work your magic, girls," the Vladat said with a huge smile.

All four humans instantly began tickling Splix, who laughed hard as he couldn't fight a tickle torture, which became more torture when Whampire and Frankenstrike joined in, making the Splixson almost go crazy from the tickle torture.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! PLEASE! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" he pleaded with them.

"I got his neck!" Cassie said gleefully as she tickled Splix's neck, even when he scrunched up his shoulders to protect his neck.

"I've got his underarms!" said Gena, laughing as Splix tried to clamp his arms down, but Gena wasn't deterred at all as she tickled his underarms.

Rachel and Sasha were tickling Splix's stomach and sides while Whampire and Frankenstrike tickled his knees and feet before Whampire moved toward Cassie. "Lift his shoulders up a little," he said to her.

Seeing what he had in mind, the young girl gently lifted Splix's shoulders up, allowing the Vladat to slip his hands underneath Splix's shoulders and tickle his shoulder blades. Splix jumped so hard that the others jumped too before they saw why he had reacted like that.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

"Aw, someone's very ticklish," Gena cooed teasingly. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Whampire followed Gena's lead. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" he teased as his fingers wiggled faster into Splix's shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Splix kept laughing until suddenly his laughs became hoarse coughing, which made all six of his tickle torturers stop immediately and let him up, letting him catch his breath. He then looked up at them before looking a bit bashful.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Rachel looked at him. "You don't have to be sorry for running out of breath," she said gently.

He shook his head. "I meant about being afraid of you all," he said.

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "We don't blame you," she said, her voice still gentle. "Since you've only been shown the evil side of many humans instead of the good side many humans have. The same goes for aliens too. A lot of them are good and wouldn't ever hurt anyone."

Whampire and Frankenstrike both smiled at that and Ditto suddenly came rushing in. "Splix! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Splix nodded. "Yeah," he said as he sat up and Whampire kindly helped him off the table and to his feet. Ditto also helped his cousin to stay upright.

"Come on," he said. "I'll tell you how I met them all."

"You weren't afraid of them?" asked Splix.

Ditto laughed. "Actually, Rachel was afraid of me when she first saw me," he said.

"Now Ditto, that's not true. You _startled_ me when we first met," said Rachel.

"Really? I recall a scream," said Ditto.

Frankenstrike suddenly stepped forward. "You know, I could use a couple of small aliens in an experiment," he said with a chuckle.

Ditto and Splix immediately went to run but the four girls caught them immediately. "Whampire, would you tickle these two while I work on a reverse formula to reverse the effects of the power-dampening liquid I accidently spilled on Splix?" asked the scientist alien.

"Will do," said Whampire as he used his telekinesis to grab the two Splixsons and pinned them down to the berth again before he started the tickle torture again, making them laugh as the four girls laughed too. About ten minutes later, Frankenstrike came over with a beaker of red liquid.

"Hold still, Splix," he said as he gently poured a bit of the red liquid on Splix's arm. It was quickly absorbed and Splix made a duplicate of himself and cheered when he saw he had his powers back.

"Thanks," he said with a smile as Rachel invited him to join them for the rest of the day. He instantly accepted, looking forward to getting to know his cousin's family better and later on returning to his family to tell them of his adventures at the Grant Mansion.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
